


Fireworks In Our Hearts

by thebravedontsurrender



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebravedontsurrender/pseuds/thebravedontsurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble where louis and harry have a four year old son and they go see fireworks with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks In Our Hearts

"Can you just leave me alone?!" Louis growls, raising his voice to let his son know that he’s being serious. 

He turns around to see his four year old in tears and immediately feels guilty for snapping at him. Louis bends down to his level. “I’m sorry Luke, really babe. Didn’t mean to yell at you. ‘Course we’re still going to see the fireworks," he coos into his son’s ear, giving him a hug. He takes his thumbs and wipes the tears from his cheeks, picking him up and resting him on his hip. 

"You think you’re ready to go take your nap?" he whispers into Luke’s ear while he’s listening to him sniffle. Luke nods and hides his face in his father’s shoulder. 

He walks across Niall’s backyard and towards the door to go inside. He opens the sliding glass door but doesn’t bother to close it as he makes his way through the crowd of people in the house and to Niall’s daughter (Jasmine)’s room. 

Luke normally isn’t comfortable taking naps in places that are unfamiliar, but Louis and Harry bring him over to Niall’s often enough that he’s perfectly comfortable taking his nap in Jasmine’s room. 

Louis walks into the room and puts Luke down in what they like to call the “big kid bed" and tucks him into the blanket. 

"Sweet dreams baby boy," Louis says into Luke’s ear before pressing his lips to his forehead. 

Just as he’s about to turn around and go back out to the Fourth of July party, he hears the door open. Louis turns around to see Harry, his husband of 8 years, standing in the room with him. 

"Hey boys," Harry says smiling, walking over to Luke. He bends down and presses a kiss to Luke’s forehead and things like that just always manage to make Louis’ heart swell. 

He walks back over to Louis and puts his hands on his husbands hips. “Why was he crying before?" 

"I yelled at him. I didn’t mean it, you know, he just kept asking about the fireworks and he must have asked me 50 times if we were still going to see them and I’m really just not as patient as you," Louis ended his explanation whispering, trying to make sure Luke was able to get to sleep.

Harry sighed and looked down at his husband, “yeah I understand. We’re not perfect parents Lou, it’s okay that you get upset with him sometimes."

Louis looked over at his son and then back at Harry, going up on his tip-toes to get a kiss from him. It’s been nearly 15 years since they’ve met and still kissing Harry is one of his favorite things to do. It only lasts a few seconds, but it’s good enough for the both of them. 

+++++

At around 10pm, Louis, Harry and Luke are walking to the park where the fireworks are being held (Niall, along with his wife and two kids decided to go a bit earlier than they did). Harry’s carrying their blanket and Louis is carrying Luke on his hip. 

(Harry always tries to say that Luke is a mummy’s boy because he’s so attached to Louis, to which Louis will most of the time throw something at Harry and tell him to fuck off.)

They haven’t even been sitting for ten minutes by the time the fireworks start. As soon as they do Louis and Harry can’t help but fall in love with their son a little more from the way he’s looking into the sky all doe-eyed and in awe. 

And then Luke is giggling the way babies do and Louis and Harry have smiles spread all the way across their faces because Luke was always too young to enjoy fireworks before (they always scared him) but now it seems like this is all they’re going to be hearing about from him until next year and really, they’re in awe of him. 

There’s a pause in the firework display for a moment and Luke comes and crawls his way into Harry’s lap. The fireworks start again and Luke is startled but still very much in love with the red white and blue sparkles showing up in the sky.

And when the firework show is over, Niall comes over to say goodnight to him with a sleeping toddler in his arms. 

"How did he like it?" he asked, gesturing down to Luke who was now obviously fighting to stay awake in Harry’s arms. 

Louis answered for him, “he was in awe the whole time. Absolutely adorable. How about yours?" 

Niall smiled, “Jasmine loved it, but this one was asleep before it even started," he said, motioning to the younger daughter he had in his arms. 

They were all silent for a moment and then Niall spoke up, “isn’t is crazy to think about sometimes? How we all met on that damned show when we were still kids and now this is us? Married and with kids?"

"Absolutely insane," Harry nods, thinking back to the day they all met. The day he met his soul mate. He really doesn’t understand how he’s gotten so lucky in his life. 

"Well anyway, I’ll catch up with you guys later, want to get Jasmine home before she falls in asleep in the car. Goodnight!" he says back to them as he starts walking away. 

"Night Ni!" Louis calls to him. 

And then Louis looks over to Harry, “it really is crazy, innit?" 

"It is." he says simply. “Come over here and kiss me." he adds.

Louis moves over and presses his lips onto his husbands. It feels so natural, to be kissing this boy. It’s amazing and wonderful and just as perfect as the first time they ever kissed.

"You know I love you, right?" Harry asks, looking into Louis’ eyes sincerely. 

“‘Course I do." he says, pressing another soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “I love you too," he whispers.


End file.
